通貨 Currency
Currency The currency in the World of Shiizun is based on precious metals. All nations that use currency seem to use the same metals; however, they fashion them in different shapes and sizes. Most nations use gold, silver, and copper pieces, with gold having the largest value, and copper the least. Winter Currency Winter currency is blue and circular, with a hole in the center. Its shape resembles a ring, and it is thicker than an average coin. As the Winter lands have a primitive economy based on subsistence, their economic system is not as advanced or sophisticated as those of more developed nations. Winter money is accepted in certain parts of the Spring lands. Spring Currency Spring coins are mostly round, and all have a square hole in their center which allows them to be strung together. The shape of Spring currency is the same as the nation's insignia. There is no significant difference between copper, silver, and gold pieces besides the materials of which they are made. The only notable difference is that in gold pieces, the borders are marked by a richer shade of gold. 'Copper Piece' The copper piece is the coin with the least value in the Spring lands; it is a small circular copper coin, with a square hole in the middle. 'Silver Piece' A silver piece is a Spring land coin worth more than a copper piece, but less than a gold piece. It is made of silver and is the second most valuable monetary item next to gold. 'Gold Piece' The gold piece is the most valuable coin in the Spring lands. It is worth more than several copper and silver pieces put together. 'Gold Ingots' The Spring lands also use small ingots on rare occasions. They are small, oval-shaped lumps of gold, with a shape resembling a boat. Summer Currency Summer coins are much more angular than their Spring counterparts. They vary according to weight, size, and shape, though all have a nationalistic emblem on one side and writing on the opposite. 'Copper Piece' The copper piece is the least valuable coin in the Summer lands, made of copper. It is a rectangle with two concave sides and a small image of a flame in its center. 'Silver Piece' The silver piece is the smallest coin in the Summer lands. It is pentagonal in shape with the national emblem on its front. Although small in size, it is the second most valuable coin in the Summer lands. 'Gold Piece' The gold piece is the longest coin in the Summer lands and is mostly rectangular in shape with a long slit running from its base to slightly below its top. Consisting entirely of gold, these pieces are the most valuable coins in the Summer lands. Fall Currency The Fall lands currency is called a Yuan. Denominations of the Yuan are available as metal coins. The coins, which are worth varying amounts, are golden in color and exhibit geometric shapes in their design, one rectangle for one yuan, two rectangles for two and and square for five.